Hello gorgeous
by BabyDawnxoxo
Summary: When the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange attends Hogwarts, she falls in love with Neville Longbottom.How will Ariana's parents react? Ariana Lestrange. Rated T just in case.sick of reading where bella's daughter is exactly like her family or the total opposite? Well in here she is friends with non purebloods but supports pure blood values. Neville\Ariana. Nariana
1. Hogwarts

*Ariana's POV*

Aunt Narcissa tells me and Draco to behave at Hogwarts.

"Yes aunty cissy" I giggle .

"Ok mother" Draco replies. Uncle Lucius told us to be slytherin and ignore all muggleborns and blood traitors. Draco nodded and ran to the train.

"Ariana" uncle Lucius said quietly.

"Yes uncle?" I asked, very excited.

"Some people know about your parents being in Azkaban. Try to keep it secret from everyone else that doesn't know.Ok?" He whispered.

" yes uncle! " I replied and flung my arms round his neck and kissed his cheek.

*the sorting*

There were lots of people.Lots.Uncle Lucius didn't tell me how big it was. I didn't listen to the sorting.I was too busy staring at a cute,shy-looking boy.

"Lestrange Ariana" called McGonnagal.

"Hmmmmm...Where shall I put you?" The hat said.

" well obviously slytherin.duh" I said.

"Oh no. Not slytherin. You would do better in HUFFLEPUFF." the yellow table cheered . I avoided looking at Draco.

*bedtime*

"Hey,Ariana.Am I correct? I'm Ainsley.This is Shawna and thats Hannah. The other is susan. " A girl with plaits introduced herself and the others.I smiled. When snores filled the room I started to read. "Ariana?" Asked a voice. I sat up and saw Shawna .

"Yes shawna?" I asked.

" is it true your mum and dad are in Azkaban? "

"Yes but don't tell anyone please."

" can I tell Ainsley? "

"She seems like a gossip"

"She's my cousin"

"Ok but she must understand that it has to be a secret"

" Ok"


	2. New Friends\Meeting Neville

Aria!" I heard Draco yell as I walked into the great hall.

"What?" I politely asked him.

"Father is going to go crazy! Why in the world would you be hufflepuff?"

" I didn't want to be ! I asked to be slytherin! Ok? "

"whatever.look,someone's telling everyone that your parents are in Azkaban. You need to find out who."

" I think I know who.it's a hufflepuff in my dorm I think. "

"What's her name?"

"Ainsley"

"Ainsley? Ainsley? Ainsley Sparrow? The bird girl? "

"Her surnames robin."

" could be pigeon"

"That's hateful."

" Woopsie. "

I had herbology with gryffindors.I was placed with a round faced forgetful looking boy.

"Hi kid. I'm Ariana but you can call me Ari"

"I'm Neville.nice to meet you"

"Imma call you nev k?"

" O...o...ok "

He's kinda cute to be honest. Damn. I'm 11 and a LESTRANGE.not to mention a respectable pure-blood. I must not think these thoughts about gryffindors.

" Hey,um can you help us? " a ginger boy asked. I laughed.

"Sure.But why us?"

" cuz you seem clever at herbology. "

"Aw thanks.c'mon nev let's help."

" I'm Ron weasley and he's Harry Potter " said the ginger to me. "We're in nevilles dorm"

Harry gave me a small smile.I helped them a bit before walking to a group of three girls from Gryffindor.

"Hey you three, don't squeeze it or it screams and can knock you unconscious.here let me help you get the sap. I'm Ariana by the way."

" I'm Lavender"

"I'm Parvati"

"I'm Hermione"

"Cool."

I also met several other first years and made friends. Here's the list:

Draco (duh)

Neville

Hannah

Shawna

Susan

Padma Patil (parvatis ravenclaw twin)

Parvati

Lavender

Harry

Ron

Hermione

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan

I also met a cute 3rd year in my house he was called Cedric Diggory. I got to know everyone fairly ok but Draco's friends bullied me. Crabbe and Goyle called me fat (Have they seen themselves?)

Zabini kept to himself.

Parkinson and Bulstrode called me ugly.(again,have they seen themselves)

Nott called me blood traitor.

AND DID MY COUSIN STICK UP FOR ME? NO HE DID NOT.

\-- Ok guys so your probably sick of reading stories where bella's daughter is exactly like her family or the total opposite,so I chose to put her in between. You know,is friends with non purebloods but still highly values pure blood ways? Feel free to borrow Ariana for YOUR stories and just remember to give me the credit and tell everyone to read this.You have my permission to do a story of her and her friends. Also if you want a cover remember to pm me and review and I will make you one.add me as a friend also.


	3. Christmas

Aunty Cissy wrote to me and draco just before Christmas holidays.they were almost the same. This was mine :

Dear Ariana,

You are coming home for the holidays. I don't want you near mudbloods and blood traitors. Also huffleluff? Your uncle wasn't happy about that. I'm a bit concerned about some of your friends. Weasley? Potter? Longbottom? The longbottoms are the reason your parents are in Azkaban. You are allowed to invite 2 friends over for the Christmas Ball but they must be from a respectable pure blood family. I spoke to the minister and he said that the tradition of him allowing you to see your parents for 1 hour on Christmas day continues. Do NOT tell Bella that your hufflepuff if you can help it , I'm begging you. She'd kill us both with her bare hands. Sorry about my punctuation \ spelling errors sweetheart.

Love Aunt Cissy.

I'm going to invite parvati and padma. Aunty cissy knows their parents.

Sorry this chapter was short I'm tired and working on 5 stories at once I deserve cookies but you can't send cookies so a review will do. If u aren't creative just put "cookie 4 u" in review. Geez the rhyme.


	4. Mum and Dad

"Merry Christmas Ariana!" The minister said as he came to collect me.I pulled my boots on over my jeans and put on my white fluffy jacket. I was about to spend a hour with mum and dad. I collected their presents (that they were allowed because the minister made exceptions) and took his arm. He apparated us to Azkaban and took me to mum and dads cell. He would always leave us alone but I had a watch that he did too it warned him if I was in danger.

"Merry Christmas Mother and Father" I said remembering my manners. Mother gave a slight smile and Father hugged me.

"How was your first term?" Asked mum

" I met some mudbloods.I get bullied too. " what I said wasn't a lie. The way I phrased it made it seem like the muggleborns were the bullies. So I'm being honest. Kind of.

"What house are you?" Asked dad. I quickly distracted him.

"Here are your presents! Open them" i bought mum a new dagger edged with emeralds. What? She loves them,she's so physcopathic! I gave her a fake rat first.

I bought dad a new emerald wand holder. He raised an eyebrow when he opened his saying, "I'm in Azkaban for life! How can I use this!" whereas mum screamed. The look on her face though XD.

"They aren't real presents " I gave mum her dagger and she squealed with delight. I gave dad a matching one. They both had their initials carved into it. I had a matching one at home.I gave them both a chain to match mine. And I gave them a photo album to share. In it was pictures of all their family and friends. That drew it for mum,who burst into tears.

"So...Ariana? House? Crush? Best Friend? "

I grinned and started to answer.

"I'm Hufflepuff.My crush is Cedric diggory and my best mate is Neville longbottom.

And that's when dad lost it...


	5. Families can't be mad for long

"HUFFLEPUFF?LONGBOTTOM? LISTEN HERE YOUNG LADY , I WILL NOT ALLOW MY ONLY DAUGHTER TO BE HUFFLEPUFF! AND AS FOR LONGBOTTOM, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS STUPID PRISON IF IT WASN'T FOR HIS FAMILY!"

" ACTUALLY IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR TORTURING HIS PARENTS NOT HIS! "

"RODOLPHUS,ARIANA CALM DOWN."

Things were getting heated. "Ouch" my wrist received a burning sensation and I realized the minister had the same watch.

"Quick act like someone just told a joke and we are having fun the minister's coming!"

Mum said "Ari are u a blood traitor?"

" No.why? " I asked feeling hurt.

"Cuz didn't you say your fave singer was ariana grande? I swear she's muggle."

Me and dad dissolved into giggles just as the minister came in and mum was smirking.

"Is everything ok?Ari?"

"Yeah mum just told a joke." The minister smiled.

"Ok.Say goodbye to them you have had an hour.Your guests should be at your house soon" I gasped and kissed mum and dad on the cheek and left.

\-- Shout out to thelittletigeress who is helping me on another story and thenewspooks who reads some of my stories! And most of all bookdiva for being my first ever reader to all my stories... Xxxxx


	6. The Twins

"Thank you for inviting us , kind human!" Chirped Parvati.

"Yeah.Thanks Ari" added Padma.

I smiled. "Wanna listen to my fave song?"

" what is it? "Asked Padma looking curious.

" one last time by ariana grande"

"Another Ariana?Cool!" Giggled Parvati.

We danced,sang and giggled until Uncle Lucius told us to go to bed. "Crush Talk!" I squealed .

"Seamus!" Said parvati.

Me and Padma grinned and started to sing

"PAVARTI AND SEAMUS SITTING ON A BROOM. THEY REALLY NEED TO GET A ROOM! KISSY KISS KISS! "

Oh if looks could kill...

"What about you Padma?"

" I like dean"

"P IS FOR PADMA . D IS FOR DEAN . PD RHYMES WITH PG! That's the rating of the activities they DO! "

Me and Parvati screeched.

"And ariana? You and neville?"

" No I like cedric. "

"You like neville.I saw you look at him in the sorting. And herbology. Your always together."

" Wow. I didn't actually realize I liked Neville.Thanks for pointing that out to me. "

"No problem" chirped the duo.


	7. Summer Holidays

I really want to get to second year Christmas so I'm skipping a lot.

"Bye everyone!" I yelled to my mates hugging them. I ran up to aunt cissy. "Aunty! I missed you!" I sobbed.

" it's ok Aria. I'm here now. "

I smiled.

When we got back lucius interrogated me.

"Do you think hufflepuff is cool?"

" I asked to be slytherin"

"I don't approve of that!"

" of slytherin? Yeah not much people do. "

"Watch it ! "

"Why? Gonna punish me ? Go on. Your not my dad so you can't."

" oh can't i? " he yelled storming to my room. I grinned folding my arms.

"Did ari go too far?" I asked sweetly.

He picked up my guitar.

"Uncle no!" I screamed . He hit it against the wall several times. It was unfixable. I burst into tears and he smirked. "Watch your mouth next time, or it will be worse!Clear?" He sneered. I nodded crying.

" speak to me! " he demanded pushing me against the wall. "Y-y-yes uncle." I stuttered. He smirked. " Good" and walked out.

I sat on my bed and began to cry. That's when it hit me. I would run away.


	8. Andromeda

I packed my stuff up and got the house elf ( Dobby ) to shrink my stuff. He nodded and looked at my guitar. "Does mistress Aria want dobby to fix her guitar?" He asked me . I smiled and thanked him. I left the manor soon as possible. I summoned the knight bus and told him an address from memory. I don't know who it belongs to or why it came to me at that moment.

I got there and knocked on the door. A girl of about 18 answered it. She had blue hair. "What? Why are you here? Who are you?"

" Ariana Lestrange. I left home. I'm not safe there. " she gasped.

"Aria! I missed you! It's been awhile since I last saw you! I'm nymph! Do you remember me?" I nodded.

" Vaguely"

"Good enough" she smirked. She stood aside and let me in. That when I saw an exact replica of mum...just looked kinder,thats all.

"Mum,This is ariana. Ariana this is my mum Andromeda" Andromeda smiled at me.

"Ted!" Shouted Andromeda. A blonde,chubby man resembling Dora came into the hall and smiled at me.

"Hey "

"Ted this is aria. Aria this is my husband ted. "

"Hi"

"Is it ok if ariana stays?" Dora asked nervously .

"Where will she sleep?"

" I could sleep at my boyfriends and aria can have my room. "

"No! You are not sleeping at your boyfriends young lady!" Snapped Andromeda.she turned to me.

"We have 2 friends who have kids your age.would you like to stay with them?"

I nodded.

"The weasleys or longbottoms?"

" longbottoms"

Andromeda had a conversation with nevilles gran and then I stayed at Nevilles.

A week into the stay we were playing truth or dare with nevilles family and his 20 year old cousin Delia dared me to kiss neville. I did. On the lips. I was so pink!!!! But man it was nice.

That night neville said to me "Earlier was cool"

Was he talking about the kiss? Did he feel the same way? I don't know.


	9. back to Hogwarts

The feast was great! We all had tons of fun and Draco cornered me afterwards.

"Running away?Chicken! Dad's gone insane!"

" HE SMASHED MY GUITAR DRACO. HE PUSHED ME INTO A WALL. NOT TO MENTION THE PAST! " I screamed. I was hurt at being called a chicken. Crabbe snickered.

I did 3 things:

1.punched him square in the jaw.

2.kicked him where the sun don't shine

3.reminded him I knew the cruciatus curse.

Everyone ran.I smirked. "Who's chicken now" I yelled at draco.hopefully there won't be a problem this year.

Well I was wrong

**_Sorry it was short but im working on 5 stories and im not inspired and i got something on mind._****_I know i should take a break but i really want to carry on for you guys._****_Love from_****_Roxanna \ Dawn \ Audrey_****_And this chapter had some help from my sister Isabella x_****_Thanks Izzy _**


	10. Attacks and Mistletoe

"There's been another attack!"

There are 3 suspects in my school. Harry Potter,Draco Malfoy and Me. Why? Harry and Me are parseltongue and Draco is related to me. Biggest suspect? Me of course.think of my mum and dad. Not nice being judged on parentage.

It was the holidays a week after and none of ravenclaw stayed.half of Gryffindor stayed about a quarter of slytherin and a couple of hufflepuffs. Can't blame them. Even Mione has been attacked!

On Christmas day me and Neville were walking back into school when we were caught under misteletoe.

I looked at Neville in horror.

"Oh no"

Gently I placed my lips on his and kissed him.

I was free!!!!

Again sorry about how short it was.

I didnt write this chapter my friend Courtney wrote it after reading my story when we were bored in French. I loved it so i uploaded it.

Dont worry i have her permission


	11. Author's Note

**_Im putting this story on hold for a bit_**

**_If you want something to happen in the story its simple., ,_**

**_,_**

**_Tell me what you want to happen,_**

**_I will try to make it happen, ,_**

**_If you have any questions just ask,_**

**_If you want your actual self to be a character,_**

**_Just send me a mini description of urself including the following,_**

**_Name,_**

**_Age,_**

**_House,_**

**_Best hp bff _**

**_Hp parents_**

**_Any roles(prefect,quidditch captian,head student,teacher,ect)_**

**_Pet_**

**_Fave teacher_**

**_Least fave teacher _**


	12. lil note

**_Hi guys xx_**

**_I havent updated in a while due to personal reasons._**

**_I need some time and inspiration_**

**_I promise i will update by december._**

**_P.S:who is your fave character?_**

**_P.P.S:i will add you in the story if you message me your:_**

**_-Name_**

**_-House_**

**_-Age_**

**_-hogwarts bff_**

**_-bf\gf\crush_**

**_-Roles (Prefect,Quidditch Captian,ect.feel free to make one up)_**

**_-Special stuff (Metamorphmagus,Animagus,Werewolf,ect)_**

**_-HP parents_**

**_-pet_**

**_-any other fact you wish to include_**


	13. In the Chamber

A girl has been taken into the chamber of secrets.her skeleton will lie there forever.

Those dreadful,haunting words that gleamed on the school walls. A student has been taken to the chamber. Well at least me , Harry and Ron know where the chamber is . And the creature it is home to. A basilisk. All students go back to their dorm but not us we go to the staff room and hide in a wardrobe. McGonnagol tells the teachers the victim was Ginny Weasley and ron turns as white as snow. I'm wondering how McGonnagol knew. Then that ass Lockhart starts going on about how he can save Ginny and the teachers leave but me Harry and Ron follow Lockhart to tell him what we know. He's packing his stuff and we take him to Myrtle's bathroom and I speak parseltongue and the chamber opens.

We push Lockhart in and then we go down. Lockhart tried using a memory charm on us and causes a rock wall so he could not get through and neither could Ron. I'm absolutely furious that he's a liar. However his spell backfired and he doesn't know who he is. After talking to Ron through the Rocks me and Harry go on.

We see Ginny and then a boy says she won't wake. We turn around and I see Tom Riddle. Mother has a huge crush on him.

"Tom Riddle" I breathe.

"Ariana Lestrange.how I was hoping to meet you. You have more power than you could possibly imagine. We could rule the world together. Your truly a pretty girl,I would hate to have to kill you. However I will be left with no choice if you don't join me. "

"In your dreams!" I yell. his face turns into a look of pure anger and he says

"You had your chance,your pathetic! " and starts draining my powers. The last thing I hear is Harry screaming "Aria!" Before I pass out.

I woke up in the Hospital Wing and hear people talking.

"She's too young to know Narcissa!"

" ariana is the maturest 13 year old I know! "

What? I'm 12! It's not my birthday until the 7th June.3 days away.

"I don't care!She's too young to know!"

" too young to know what? And I'm 12! Not 13! "

Narcissa looked at Lucius.

"You've been unconscious for 3 days,meaning that it's your birthday. And your an elemental."

" I'm a what? "

"An elemental. You can control things like water and fire and wind. You may also be a legilimens." Explained Lucius.

"Where is she?!?" Asked Andromeda worriedly rushing to the Hospital Wing with Ted and Nymphadora.

"Andromeda!" Gasps Narcissa.

Andromeda pauses.

"Narcissa" she says curtly.

Gryffindor won again. I'm going to start 3rd year soon. I haven't spoke to mum and dad since the Christmas issue in first year. I'm officially a disappointment. Mum told me that as soon as she's out of Azkaban I'm disowned. Maybe next year won't be dramatic I thought on my way home.


	14. Sirius Black

**_Im so sorry for not updating. I was busy with my baby thats due this month x So yeah sorry. Heres a chapter!_**

I woke up to hear Aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius arguing.

"They can't go to Hogwarts this year Narcissa! Not with him on the loose!"

" he's my cousin! He's also Bella's cousin. He won't hurt Draco because Draco is my son! He won't hurt Ariana because she's Bella's daughter! Anyway he's probably innocent! "

"Narcissa you thought that Andromeda was respectable and then she married a MUDBLOOD ! "

"How can you not think he's innocent ? You knew Pettigrew's plan! "

"It was a fake plan Narcissa!"

" Lucius,Hogwarts is the safest place. You,Draco and Ariana are all I have left! Draco and Ariana are always at Hogwarts and you don't seem to love me anymore. "

"How are we all you have left?"

" because Andromeda was disowned. Sirius is on the run. Bella is in Azkaban.my cousin Evan is also in Azkaban.And the rest of my family are DEAD! "

"You saw Andromeda on that - that -that freaks birthday !"

" Ariana isn't a freak Lucius!!!!! "

"I knew you hated me" I said walking into the kitchen and making some coco pops myself as Harry set our elf Dobby free. Long live Mighty Elf .

"Ok then.glad that's settled." Sneered Lucius.

"Alright! We need a family talk! Now! Ariana,go wake Draco!" And Narcissa ordered. I raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

" YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT NOW GO WAKE DRACO! " ((Anyone notice the reference to Order of The Phoenix))

I smirked.

"Why of COURSE,your royal highness it would be my pleasure"

I went into Dracos room and dived on his bed screaming "WAKE UPPPPPP"

He woke up...and hit me round the face.WORTH IT!

We went into uncle's study.

"We need to be a real family! Stop being mean to each other! " said Aunt Narcissa.

I was slumped against a wall. Lucius was leaning back on his chair. Draco was sleeping with his head on my shoulder.


End file.
